In present magnetic levitation (maglev) trains, superconducting magnet coils are used to produce the Vertical Stabilizer force, while Linear Synchronous Motors (LSM) and Linear Induction Motors (LIM) use complicated control circuits to maintain the gap distance of the train Vertical components to stabilize the load. Because the loads typically operate at top speeds of approximately 500 kilometers per hour, the circuitry must be highly reliable, and must operate with high precision and with a short time response.
In present maglev trains, servo-control systems are used to control load rest, momentum, and braking by using LSM and LIM. LSM and LIM use complicated control circuits to maintain the gap distance of the train above the stationary track against which the levitation forces are produced. Because the trains typically operate at top speeds of approximately 500 kilometers per hour, this circuitry must be highly reliable, and must operate with high precision and with a short time response.
In other present trains, such as the “Inductrack,” which use passive technology for momentum still require conventional wheel usage during load rest and energized track coils for initial propulsion.